deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Infinity Mode
Some ideas for change I had two ideas for this page: 1.- Put locations for NPC's here. I'm doing 5 Day Survivor right now and I can't find most people. 2.- Change the article to "Infinite Mode" because "Infinity" is the number. The symbol is known as "Infinite". CrackLawliet 04:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : I like the idea for putting where the survivors spawn, but changing the article name would be incorrect, because in the game it is referred to as 'Infinity Mode', if I am not mistaken. But what we could do, is put the infinity mode spawns on the pages for the survivors. Or we could put lists of spawns on the plaza pages and store pages.Frank-West 14:24, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : It shows the symbol followed by "Mode". CrackLawliet 15:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : I see. I never really played infinite mode, so I wasn't sure. But yeah, since that is the case, I'll go ahead and change it to "Infinite Mode". And I'l start playing it to help find the survivor locations.Frank-West 18:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, the symbol is often used to represent the "number" (or perhaps concept is a better term) infinity as well. If you check the manual, on page 4 it is listed at "∞ (Infinity) Mode". Although I'm not going to do it yet, to give people time to voice an objection, but I think it should be changed back. ThaPauly 21:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC)http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Dead_Rising/Infinity_Mode ::: I always referred to it as "Infinity Mode" =\ And if it's in the manual that way... that's how she should write it. - Ash Crimson 21:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don't really care about the name, just please put a redirect to this page from "Infinite Mode" to "Infinity Mode". I would do it but I don't know how >.>... CrackLawliet 04:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: I changed it back for now, but I found a symbol on one of the other pages that I'm not sure how to type out. I copy pasted it: ∞ ::: Maybe we could change it to that... If only I knew how to actually type it. Frank-West 14:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Karensarah's idea ::: list the survivor spawns in the infinity mode page that's why it's there. also the girls from above the law spawn in lovely fashion house(a different girl spawns each day) or so i heard ::: ::: Karen I found a site with all the Infinite Mode spawn locations of survivors and psychopaths. Since I'm fairly new to the Wikia Universe I would make the column myself but I don't know how. sorry... Well, here's the link CrackLawliet 03:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Dead_Rising/Infinity_Mode Aww snap.. no link =\ - Ash Crimson 03:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I just watched like 7 hours of a walk through and if thats not dedication idk wat is.....ash >.> All the empty inventory spaces have been filled in. You're welcome. 09:02, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Survivors and Psychopaths Okay, I tabulated all the information I had on it - some from the Big List of Things, some from personal experimentation - and it's all there. If somebody could figure out how to spiff it up or something, that'd be great. --Ciwey 18:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Fair enough - I'd hate for all that information to go without use though, so if somebody can figure out how to put it in a nicely presentable way could we put it on this page or another? --Ciwey 18:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC)